1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates display signs. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for mounting display signs perpendicular to the shelves or wall to attract customers to the retail merchandise.
When shoppers move down an aisle, a display sign that is perpendicularly disposed from the display shelves is used to enable the shopper to more readily locate the material they need. These signs can be positioned at eye level extending out from the shelving or the wall. In order to prevent the display signs from becoming obtrusive, they are provided with a flexible material, such as springs, to allow the shoppers to push the sign out of the way with their carts. With the sign pushed out of the way, the aisle is opened and becomes more navigable for the shoppers.
2. The Prior Art
The patent to Boggess et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,331 discloses an apparatus comprising a frame that is pivotally mounted into a hinged bracket assembly which is rigidly secured to a shelf tag molding. The frame holds promotional material on either side of its surfaces. The hinge includes a biasing spring to allow the sign to move back and forth.
The patent to Stoerzinger et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,014 discloses a point of purchase display sign. This display sign consists of a single folded piece of two dimensional, rigid material.
The patent to Seely et al,, U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,879 U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,048 to Herrstrom, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,536 to Hillstrom all disclose a signs using coiled springs for warning people on the road.
The patent to Huges, U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,146, discloses a laterally supported flexible sign for use along roads. The elastomeric braces supporting the sign allows the sign to be deflected when hit by a passing object.
The patent to Werner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,407 discloses a yieldable sign stand that includes a mechanism that permits pivoting of the sign when subject to wind loads and further includes a mechanism may be for applying a restoring force to restore the sign to its normal vertical position upon removal of the wind load.